Michiyuki:A Puppet's Tale
by MichiyukiVI
Summary: Kaito is a high school student fresh out of midterms. When on vacation he stumbles upon an ancient shrine, within dwells a "doll" named Len who lacks emotions and memories. Yaoi/Yuri REWRITING/HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Michiyuki: Hi! This is my first story, so I'm hoping it comes out awesome and brilliant. :D Hope you enjoy _"Michiyuki: A Puppet's Tale"_**

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my idiocy._

**OXOXOX**

**BOOM!**

The rain hit hard like bullets against skin, stinging as it hit. Thunder and the rain pouring was the only thing that could be heard throughout the night as families cuddled close together for warmth, whimpering, scared of what lurked outside. Though they weren't the ones who should be afraid. The two running figures were afraid of "_him". _There was a blonde and a blunette running as fast as their legs could take them, their hands clasped together tightly. Both were battered, and covered in cuts and bruises, panting heavily. The youth was worse off, bearing a deep gash across his chest, his sky-blue orbs lifeless.

Suddenly, he tripped on a jagged stone, causing him to fall head first into the mud. He cried out in pain, clutching his head. The older man man yelped in surprise, almost falling as well. "Len are you alright?" Len shifted, ankle throbbing in pain as he staggered up. "I-I think..." The older man glanced back, the darkness and silence unsettling him.

Len glanced up at him distressed, "I'm scared, I don't want to belong to _him!_" The older blunette smiled sadly and knelt in front of him "You won't...I promise."

Len's eyes flashed with rage, "YOU'RE LYING!"

The blunette flinched and grimaced, "Len I would never lie to you..." Len stiffened clutching his yukata. "Don't lie...You've lied to me this whole time you...you said he never get me. But he...he..." his voice cracked, sobbing. He felt so dirty and used, like a ragdoll.

_"Where are you going?"_

Len froze, slowly turning backward, eyes wide with fear, "N-no I thought-"

He was cut off when something hard and jagged collided into his head; crying out in pain.

"NO STOP!"

Len screamed in agony.

Darkness...

_"We will never become one..."_

~Chapter 1: The Fate of Marionette~

Rin Kagamine was not pleased. Waiting for the blue dumbass of a brother, well...brotherly figure. Anyways, knowing Kaito he would've probably missed school if she hadn't been there. She glared down at the snoring, lump of blue, huffing in annoyance.

She just had to be the last one to finish breakfast! She bent down to the blue boy's ear before screaming, "KAITO-NII GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" said boy fell off the bed yelping in surprise. The blunette rubbed his head groggily, groaning. "Rinnnn", he whined, "That wasn't very nice." Rin crossed her arms, "I don't care, we are both going to be late because of you!" She growled. He smiled sheepishly, "Oh."

"Don't 'Oh' me! Change dammit!" Rin stomped to the closet, throwing him his uniform. Kaito caught them in time before looking at his alarm clock.

...

...

...

"FUCK!" He jumped to his feet frantically, pulling on his pants. Rin rolled her azure eyes, muttering "Meet you outside." As Kaito quickly and messily got ready.

Kaito Shion was his name , the clumsy, blue dumb ass was what his friends called him (or Bakaito). He lived in an orphanage that he and his friends ran. There was Rin Kagamine, the fiery blonde. The Hatsune twins Miku and Mikuo, the "princess" and the "rockstar". Meiko and her older brother Meito, the drunk psychos. Luka and her younger brother Luki Megurine, the leaders of the orphanage. And finally Kaito and his younger sister Kaiko Shion, the clueless idiots. The orphanage was big and prestigious, which held less than twenty children and teenagers combined.

Kaito stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing his toast. Luka was sipping her coffee, sitting at the table, eyes shut with contempt. As Kaito ate his toast, buttoning up his uniform. Luka abruptly put down her mug, opening her aqua eyes "Kaito this is the third time this week, you have to be more responsible." she said sternly.

Kaito sighed, he's heard this lecture more than once. It was about responsibility and running the orphanage when he gets older. Hell, he knows every single word she has told him.

"I know, I know." he replied quickly, grabbing his satchel.

Luka glared at him, "You say you do, but you really don't."

He sighed, "Can we talk about this later I'm going to be late for school...again."

Luka huffed but stayed silent.

Kaito's gaze lingered on her for a minute before sprinting out the door to meet a fuming Rin, "Bakaito, we have a few minutes to get our asses to school!" Kaito jumped, "Lets go!" Both teens sped out the gate, racing to school.

**OXOX~OXOX**

Rin parted from Kaito, rushing to her classroom. Kaito run up the stairs to his class, huffing in anger, 'Great I just have to be late again!'. When he arrived to his classroom he silently opened the door, closing it slowly before sneakily heading to his seat-

"Mr. Shion! Would you kindly go to your seat so we may continue the lesson."

Busted.

Snickers and giggles could be heard throughout the class room, Kaito felt his face heat up with embarrassment, slinking to his seat. Meiko grinned in the seat right in front of his, "Got busted again ice-cream boy~?"

Kaito glared daggers at her, "S-Shut up!"

It was just another _great _day for Kaito.

Just another _great_ day.

**OXOX~OXOX**

"Were you doing anything _naughty_ last night Bakaito~?" Meiko asked teasingly with a grin, holding her iced tea away from her, Kaito looked up at her confused, "Huh? What do you mean?" Meiko's friend Miki giggled, "You're right Meiko, he is slow!" Meiko's grinned ear to ear, "Yup! He reminds me of molasses, so dense!"

It took a few second for Kaito to process the information, "Hey! I'm not stupid!" Well, the second half anyways. Meiko rolled her eyes "Pfft whatever.", suddenly she jumped to her feet "Kaito! Are you ready for vacation?!"

"Oh, it's vacation already?" Kaito blinked, he actually forgot about midterms break. Meiko nodded eagerly, "Yeah we are going camping tomorrow!" Kaito perked up, he did overhear Luka and Luki discussing the trip. He smiled "Of course I'm ready!" Meiko gawked at him in surprise. "Kaito...that's the first time you answered so quickly," she gasped, "Who are you and where is the real Kaito?!"

He growled, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Meiko only laughed.

**XOXO~XOXO**

Kaiko waited for her brother at the gates of the school, as students walked by. It was getting colder and she could almost see her breath. She shivered lightly, looking up at the grey, cotton-like clouds that rolled over the sun. It was pleasant weather in her opinion. Kaiko spotted the blue hair of her brother and waved, "Onii-chan!", smiling warmly. Kaito spotted her, heading towards her, "Hey Imouto I thought you were heading home with Meito?"

"Well I was, but I decided to wait for you!" She chirped cheerily, clapping her hands together.

Kaito nodded gratefully, touched that she waited for him.

"Well, lets head home before it starts snowing."

The duo started towards home, Kaiko following him like a baby chick. It had always been like this for Kaiko, waiting for her big brother every day. Just like old times. Flashes of fire, anguished screams, the smell of burning flesh. Kaiko shuddered at the memory, it was better to leave those memories behind. It's better this way now.

**OXOX~OXOX**

The scent of grilled salmon, Anpan a Japanese sweet roll filled with red-bean paste, chestnut rice, green tea, and chocolate filled coronets wafted through the room. It was Luka's turn to decide on what was for dinner that night. "Everyone ready for the trip?" Luka asked as she finished her salmon. Everyone screamed with excitement some yelped and some simply said yes. Kaito, however, said nothing. He didn't want to go, he felt lonely. 'I just want to stay under the covers...forever.' he thought sulking. Miku who sat next to him, looked at him curiously. "Is Kaito-kun alright?" That snapped Kaito out of his train of thoughts, turning his blue gaze to turquoise.

"Ah...yeah I guess..."

Miku frowned worried, "What's bothering Kaito-kun?" he sighed. "Well...I don't feel like going on the trip... I feel lonely." Miku blinked, "You mean as in longing to love someone?" Kaito turned a shade of light pink, "W-What? N-No of coarse n-not! W-Why would I-" Kaito was cut off by Mikuo's loud, obnoxious voice "Bakaito! Don't think about flirting with my sister!" Kaito gaped at him, "I don't have a thing for your sister!"

"You better not or else I would have melted your precious ice-cream." Mikuo smirked.

Kaito gasped in horror, "Not my ice-cream!"

Everyone laughed, except for Kaito.

**OXOX~OXOX**

Kaito couldn't sleep that night, Miku's words stuck to his mind like glue.

_"You mean as in longing to love someone?"_

It didn't make sense, he's never been interested in dating females or males at the matter. He wasn't into either gender so did that mean he doesn't have a heart? Kaito sighed drooping an arm over his forehead looking out the window, at the full moon. He brushed a hand through his hair,he had to get some didn't want to be exhausted in the morning.

Kaito fell into a dreamless sleep.

**OXOX~OXOX**

Luka was organized, and when I say organized, I mean organized. She kept her clothes organized, each drawer for each article of clothing (panties/bras, shirts, pants/shorts/skirts, you name it.) She kept the kitchen unnaturally organized.

Spoons, forks and knives each separated in drawers. Plates and bowls in another. The cabinets of snacks from which snack has the greatest amount of calories to the least amount, top to bottom. Now on the trip, her note pad told her that two adults were needed per van. Luki and herself in one van which held six kids. Meito and Kaiko in van two, which held five kids. Meiko and Ted Kasane, the oldest orphan, in van three which held four kids. Finally, van four which held four kids, Kaito and Dell Yowane, a good friend of theirs.

Luka's sighed wearily, all the food, equipment, and tents were packed. SHe did everything that needed to be done, now she can go back to sleep-

"Luka-nee..." a voice whispered from the door sleepily, Luka turned to find SeeU and USee at the doorway. SeeU and USee were twins, the youngest in the orphanage. She was holding a cat plushie, her gown fell to her ankles. She had had wavy, waist-long hair. On top of her head was cat ear clip-ons. Usee was the same, except he didn't have long hair nor a plushy.

"Luka-nee, we hungwy."

Well, so much for sleeping, she thought.

Luka smiled and stood up, "What would you like?"

SeeU twiddled her fingers shyly, "I wan pancakes, so dwoes USee." USee nodded, rubbing his right eye groggily. Luka nodded "Go and wake up the others while I make the pancakes." SeeU and USee ran upstairs towards all of the rooms.

She shook her head, smiling fondly, "Ah, children..."

As, she mixed the pancake batter. Miku walked in. "Good morning Luka, I heard you were making pancakes." Miku yawned stretching as she sat down at the kitchen table. Luka smiled, "Good morning Miku-chan, what do you want on your pancakes?" Miku thought about it for a moment. "I want strawberries!" Suddenly everyone burst into the kitchen.

"I want mine with raspberries!"

"No! Blueberries!"

"I want chocolate chips on mine!"

"Oranges sound better!" Rin called out.

"Candy!"

Everyone kept on yelling out different outcomes, Luka twitched, facing them before unleashing her fury. "Got to the diner! Sit down! I will deal with the pancakes!" Everyone froze before hurrying to he dining room.

Luka huffed in annoyance before continuing, Miku giggled. "I'll see you in the dining room." She then left to the dining room.

Luka sighed, she just wanted to sleep.

**OXOX~OXOX**

This was going to be a long ride Kaito could tell. Everyone was boarding their assigned vans, he had to share with Dell, Miku, and six other kids. He sighed, he liked Dell and Miku, don't get him wrong. But he didn't want to go on the trip, but like always he had no choice.

"Let's go!" Meiko cheered, everyone joining in unison.

**OXOX~OXOX**

The ride took about seven hours, including bathroom breaks. Kaito got out the van, relieved to be out of there. Miku excitedly hopped out of the van excitedly. She ran over to him, "Kaito-kun look at that!" she exclaimed, pointing to the back of him. Kaito turned to the breath taking view. The lake was crystal- clear, nothing polluted the water, he could even see the fishes that swam in there. The mountains beyond were white with snow, fog encasing the tips. He was surprised the lake wasn't frozen, slowly walking towards it. He could stay here forever. He felt drawn in, but something no- someone was calling him.

"Kaito!" Meiko's voice broke through his trance, "Come help us out idiot!" He turned to her, growling "I'm not an idiot!" He began to walk back, glancing back one more time before hurrying to the van.

_"...Kaito..." _

**OXOX~OXOX**

Everyone was set up for the three days that they were staying there. Everyone was eating Meiko's homemade ramen. Rin was the first to finish, rubbing her stomach, "Ahh~ That was delicious." Miku, who sat next to her, nodded eagerly still eating. Rin's azure gaze landed on Kaito who was looking beyond the lake.

"What's on your mind Kaito-nii?" Rin asked out loud, annoyed with his silence. Kaito looked at her in surprise, "...Nothing." That caught everyone's attention, it was so unlike Kaito to be so silent. Meiko smirked teasingly, "That's true, nothing goes through your mind." Kaito sighed, "Yeah..." Meiko frowned, Kaito always snapped back when she teased him. Kaito stood up, "I'm going for a walk, so I'll probably be back late..." he put down his ramen and walked off. Rin raised a brow, "Without a flashlight, Bakaito is being more idiotic than usual."

**OXOX~OXOX**

Kaito walked over leaves, and small streams during the cool night, it was peaceful. Not a single noise was heard but the whisper of the wind through the leaves. His mind wandered to Miku's words from the night before. He wasn't lonely...was he? Suddenly, he tripped over a large log-like pillar, falling face first into the leaves. He groaned, looking up to find stairs that led to something mysterious. Curiosity poked at him, he slowly stood up, taking a few hesitant steps up the stairs. Something in his gut was telling him to go back to the campgrounds, but something else was telling him to keep moving forward.

He decided to keep walking up the steps. When he arrived at the top, his eyes grew wide like saucers. There right in front of him stood a shrine, it looked old yet it was still beautiful and standing. Kaito moved forward spotting a cherry blossom tree that bloomed with healthy cherry blossoms. They only blossomed in the Spring, not Winter, which he found strange. It alerted Kaito, but he still headed to the shrine.

Once he stepped in, he felt a dark aura that made him uneasy. He spotted a sliding door at the end of the hallway. There were a couple of rooms down the hall, they were all locked so Kaito didn't bother with them. It was worn, dusty, and rats occasionally scurried across the floor. He made a disgusted face until, his face came face to face into the door. He grasped the doorknob, slowly turning it. He peaked his head in slowly, and saw 'a girl?' sitting on a pedestal. It's eyes half closed with no expression. Kaito swallowed nervously, "This is not good."

The "doll" slowly looked up at him whispering softly, "Master...?" It's silver-blue orbs flashing. Before Kaito knew it, everything blurring together, the last thing he saw was golden.

_~To be continued..._

**XOXO~XOXO**

**MichiyukiVI: Alright, this is not a one-shot! I'll update before Christmas! So no worries! Review please and I'll give you fuzzy coconuts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Michiuyuki: Hello! Eheheheh, sorry for updating late. But hey it's before Christmas! I'm disappointed on how this chapter came out but I hope you enjoy it. As for the reviews:**

**Chole-chan: Thank you for reviewing! As for Len being the doll or being a girl, you'll have to find that out for yourself. I appreciate your constructive criticism, which is welcomed in my fanfics! :D As for the fuzzy coconuts, they do don't they? Lol, here you go.*hands you fuzzy coconuts***

** Guest: Thank you for reviewing! : ) here you go!**

** princenum1: Thank you for being my first review! I'm truly grateful! As for oranges being Rin's, I know. But I never really heard of pancakes with oranges. It bothered me too, so thank you!**

** Disclaimer**: _I do not own Vocaloid, only my ideas._

**OXOXOXOXO**

The moon drifted midway in the starry sky, signaling that it had become midnight. The tents were setup. Rin shared a tent with Miku and two orphan twins named Neru and Nero. They immediately dozed off right after dinner. Rin though couldn't see how they could sleep. Kaito hadn't returned from his walk, she was worried sick!

_'What if he was mauled by a wild animal!? Trapped by a pitfall!? Or got caught in a bear trap!?'_ She shook her head; her imagination was only making it worse! The blonde slipped out of her sleeping bag, putting on her sneakers. She pulled on her coat, noting that it was chilly outside. She snuck out of the tent, glancing at the one beside it. Where Luka, Meiko, and three children slept, "Luka's gotta have a flashlight..." The blonde whispered to herself.

She went into their tent, glancing at the lumps of sleeping forms cautiously. Finding Luka's hot pink backpack, she unzipped the pocket to find a switchblade, a flashlight, and batteries. Rin grabbed both the switchblade and flashlight, dashing out of the tent into the direction where Kaito headed.

_You better be alive and breathing, Bakaito!_

**XoXo~Chapter 2:The Moon That Awoke Him~oXoX**

Kaito groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, clutching his head as it rung. _'Where am I?'_ he shivered feeling a chill run up his spine. The window was wide open, giving the view of the luminous moon. He sat up slowly, remembering going for a walk, finding a shrine and a girl...The girl!? His eyes grew wide in confusion. He remembered that he had found her in a room before collapsing as after she had spoken. He got up from the futon, shaking a bit as he stood.

He noticed that the room was small; he assumed that it was for a child. Beside the futon was a small table with drawers that could only hold a small amount. Towards the corner, was a coffee table that had a candle and scrolls that were opened? The paper walls had cherry blossoms and green pheasants imprinted on them .The floor was made of bamboo, he could tell from the texture and color. Suddenly, the door slid open, to reveal a petite blonde.

She was..._breathtaking._

Her sunny locks were tied up in a black ribbon with two small, fresh crimson roses. Two long strands of hair curled were loose, curling up as they met her chest. The kimono's hem fell to her ankles, showing the zoori sandals. The upper part was pure white; the collar was red with roses. The sash was a nightly shade, cherry blossoms imprinted over most of it. There was a bow tied to the side, giving it a more traditional look. The waist down had two layers, both made of silk. The first was pitch black turning into yellow marigolds at the hem. The second layer was longer than the first, stopping at her ankles. It was crimson, the blossoms a lighter shade. Black lace was sewn at the hem. The sleeves were pure white, the hems covered with camellias.

But what really caught Kaito's attention were her eyes. They were a grey with azure-blue tinted, hiding underneath those long, think lashes. They looked as if they had no soul. Kaito couldn't help but gawk intently they were...hypnotizing. She reminded him of a porcelain doll...

"Is Master okay...?"The youth asked flatly, no concern in its voice.

Kaito's trance was broken as he heard the tone of her voice. This beautiful child was actually a boy! His voice wasn't deep but it wasn't high pitched either. The boy kept staring at him, no emotion on his face. Kaito suddenly noticed that the boy had called him Master!

"M-Master!? You mean me!?"Kaito asked, bewildered.

The blonde nodded," Master is not injured?"

"I'm f-fine..." Kaito wondered why the blonde was calling him master. They barely met and they didn't even know each others names!

"I'm Kaito, what's your name?" Kaito asked politely, smiling softly.

"Len..."He whispered a small flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

_"Len..."_ Kaito repeated he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "That name I've never heard of it, it's unique."

_"Unique..."_ Len repeated softly, looking at Kaito.

Kaito nodded, grinning. Len was cute, No… he was beautiful for a boy. Len look back at the door, stepping towards it. Kaito frowned, "Len?"

"Another guest..."He walked out of the room, to the entrance of the shrine. Kaito followed confused,

"Another guest?"

"Kaito! Are you inside!?"

_Rin!_ Kaito gasped as Len slid the front door open to reveal a very surprised Rin. She was exhausted from the trek. "Ah, excuse me ma'am but have you seen a blue-haired man come through here?" She asked, not seeing Kaito in the shadows. Len looked behind him, staring at Kaito as if he telling him to come forward. He went towards the two, smiling sheepishly." A-Ah Rin, H-How's it going?" He waited for the beating of his life but Rin just stood there, surprised. "Kaito!" she growled, "You idiot, where the hell have you been!? I've been worried sick for your ass! Do you know what time it is!? Who is the girl..?" She kept ranting on, Kaito getting lost after those sentences.

"Kaito, Are you listening!?"

Kaito jumped, yelping in response. "A-Ah, well you see, I wanted to get my mind off of things then I found this...", He gestured to the whole area of the shrine,"...And this is Len and he's a boy, not a girl.

Rin gaped at Len, shocked. "A boy!?" Rin flushed bowing repeatedly in embarrassment "Sorry for calling you a ma'am!"

Len kept silent, only staring at Rin. Kaito frowned at this, "What's wrong Len?" Len turned his emotionless gaze to Kaito, "Len cannot speak unless master says so." Kaito was about to say something when Rin screeched...

"MASTER?! Kaito I didn't know you were that type of guy!" She was blushing, surprised at what she just heard.

"What! I'm not!"Kaito yelled back, face heating up.

Rin's shocked face melted into a mischievous one."Suuuuurrrrrre."

Kaito growled, defensively." I don't! I swear on my goldfish's life!"

"Your goldfish died 4 years ago, Bakaito."

"Oh...I don't like children that way, got it!?"

Rin ignored him walking up to Len, smiling. "Nice to meet you, my name is Rin and you are Len?" Len nodded," Yes, it is unique. Master told Len. "Len glanced at Kaito. Rin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, probably for those kinds of purposes" she studied Len, brows furrowing, "Hey...you look almost like me..." She whispered. Kaito blinked. It was true. Despite their gender difference, they looked very alike. It was kinda of creepy. Maybe they were twins who got separated at birth or something.

"-aito?Kaito?"

Kaito looked at Rin, "Huh? What?" Rin shivered, "Are you thinking Kaito? Go d is it the end of the world?"

"Hey!"

Rin ignored this as well, "What are we going to do about him? We can't just leave him here. "She asked, gesturing at Len. He frowned worryingly; he hadn't thought of it...what were they supposed to do with a boy that lived in a forest? They could take him back to camp and leave with them when they go back to Tokyo. Though they would be skinned by Luka (And grateful since she hates abandonment, abuse, and sexual abuse of children), Miku would be grateful and treat them like her kin, and Meiko would call him a perverted pedophile. But it was the only choice they could think of.

Kaito nodded, "That's the only choice we have…to take him back to camp."

Rin turned to Len, who had moved to sit in front of the cherry blossom tree. She frowned, raising an eyebrow, "What's with that tree? It's like in the middle of winter. "Kaito shrugged, "Hell if I know..."

Rin stepped over to Len, "Len, you are coming with us, back to our camp." She said sternly. Len glanced up at her before turning his gaze to the small Chinese dragon statue at the entrance of the shrine. "Len cannot leave, Len is bounded to the shrine..."Rin raised a yellow eyebrow, "Bounded? What do you mean? And why are you speaking third person!?"She growled, growing impatient.

"Rin has too many questions; Len can only answer one at a time..."

Rin sighed, trying to calm down "Okay, Okay. Sorry..." She looked serious, "What do you mean bounded to the shrine?"

Len was still looking at the dragon,"...Len cannot remember...Len has been here for a long time...So long that Len cannot remember..."

Rin frowned, "How long have you been here..?"

Len gave her a quick glance. "Len does not know...The moon awoke Len..."

Rin kept silent for a few minutes before saying flatly, "The moon told you to wake up..."Len nodded, standing up as he tore his eyes away from the Chinese dragon.

"Okay I heard enough. Bakaito, pick him up and let's go."

"Len cannot leave."

Rin sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples "You're going whether you like it or not..."She ordered sternly and quietly. And by quietly meaning do it or I'll kick your ass quiet.

"B-But..."

"Kaito."

Kaito sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'am." He picked Len up. He was light for a boy who cross-dresses heavily. He smiled, he felt like a prince and he was carrying Len to his happily ever after... _'Gah! Stop thinking such perverse thoughts!_' He shook his head frantically, embarrassed at himself.

Rin looked at him mischievously and elbowed him in the side. "Come on lets go, you pervert."

Kaito gasped, "I am not!"

**OXOXOXOXO**

Luka paced back and forth angrily, arms crossed and muttering to herself, as she waited in the center of the campgrounds. Beside her was an anxious Miku who cried out in relief when she saw them within meters of them.

"Where in the hell have you been!? It's three in the fucking morning!" She steamed. "You don't know how worried sick I was when I found out that you have not returned!" She growled at Kaito, who backed away slowly. "And Rin was not in her tent! At first I thought you both were at the lake but then I noticed Rin had taken my flashlight!That's wh-"Luka was caught off by Miku who had put her hand over Luka's mouth, "Luka-chan, you shouldn't be so angry or you'll raise your blood pressure."

Miku turned to Kaito and Len, smiling as she left a stuttering Luka. "Hello, my name is Miku. But you can call me Miku-nee." She smiled sweetly, "Where did you find her?"

Kaito coughed, "Len's a boy and we found him in a shrine in the middle of the forest."

Miku gasped, "A boy!? But he's so beautiful!" She examined Len in awe, blushing. Luka frowned, "Shrine? Shrines aren't anywhere near here. They haven't been near here for a couple of centuries." Kaito was shocked, uneasiness going through him. "N-No?" Luka had a look of uncertainty on her face, "No, the last shrines were in the feudal era which was centuries ago like I said right now." She shifted, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Miku noticed this,"We should head back to the fire before we all catch a cold."

The five followed Miku back to the fire. When they arrived, Meiko was leaning against a tree, not noticing the five. She then looked up, her coco eyes widening. "Kaito! Rin!" She tackled them, squeezing the life out of them. "Where have you guy been!?" Kaito and Rin groaned, tired of the repeated questions. Rin struggled against her secure grip, "Let go, you crazy psycho!" Kaito nodded quickly, eager to have the woman's iron grip loosen.

When Meiko let go, Rin huffed rubbing her arms. "Ever thought of joining the woman's wrestling team?"

"Yes." Meiko replied flatly, "And you still haven't answered my question."

Rin sighed, "Well Bakaito over here decided on a walk and didn't return! So I decided to go look for him since you all went to sleep without waiting for Kaito to return! And when I found him, he was in this shrine that was in the middle of the forest!" She growled angrily .Meiko eye brows furrowed together, guilty."...I'm sorry."

Kaito put his hands up, shaking them. "No, it's alright! I don't mind that you guys didn't wait for me!"

Meiko smiled softly, "Thanks Bakaito..." stopping as she finally noticed Len. "Who's this?"

Rin sighed in annoyance, being another question that's been repeated all night. "That's Len, he's a boy so don't say she or her. We, well Kaito found him in the shrine that he stumbled into."

Kaito settled Len down, a bit cautious with Meiko. She **was** the violent in the family. Meiko knelt down in front of Len, smiling at the boy. "Nice to meet you, I'm Meiko." Len looked up at Kaito, his eyes pretty much saying if he could speak. Kaito frowned grimly, but nodded. He disliked that Len asked for his permission like he was the teacher or something.

"Nice to meet you, Meiko-san..." Len looked at her blankly.

Kaito smiled, his previous thoughts disappearing. Nice to know that Len was polite unlike many people he knew (expect for Miku, she was polite)."Is Master okay?" Len's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Kaito nodded, his smile disappearing. "Yes, but please stop calling me-"He was caught off by a screaming Meiko.

"MASTER!? Kaito what did you do to the boy!? Rape him!?"

Kaito gaped, flushing red. This felt de-ja-vu-ish since Rin did the same thing. "WHAT!? Of course not!"

Rin rolled her eyes, grinning. "I'm sure he did something to Len, I'm not sure what but I'm he did something to him…"

That night ended with a screeching Meiko, a red-faced stuttering Kaito, a teasing Rin, and an annoyed Luka.

It couldn't get worse.

**OXOXOXOXO**

It could.

How you ask?

Well wouldn't you become embarrassed to find a boy you just met kept staring at you as you changed? Yes? No? Well it did for Kaito.

Len was sitting on Kaito's sleeping bag; he wore one of Rin's T-shirts and warm-ups that had fit him. His sliver gaze was on Kaito, his expression unreadable.

"Um…Len? Could you close your eyes?...Please." Kaito asked, blushing. Len obeyed with no question. As Kaito changed into comfortable clothing, he thought about what Luka had told him before he headed to his tent (He shared it with Dell who was already fast sleep.). She told him that they would discuss of this tomorrow morning, feeling stressed for an unknown reason. "You can open them now." Kaito said as he folded his dirty shirt and pants along with the blue scarf he always wore.

Len opened his orbs, "Master is ready to retire?"

Kaito sighed, sitting down next to Len. "Len just call me Kaito." He smiled. "Not Kaito-sama or Master. Just Kaito."

Len's eyes flashed with a sort of emotion that was unknown to Kaito, but brushed it away. It did relieve him though, but he didn't know why. Len got up and sat down on the floor, settling himself to sleep.

Kaito blinked," What are you doing?"

Len gazed at him, "Len must sleep on the floor like Kaito says."

Kaito shook his head, chuckling. "Get in here." He patted the space next to his, "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

Len climbed in, still gazing at Kaito. Kaito beamed merrily, "Good night!"

"Good night...master."

"Kaito."

"..."

**OXOXOXOXO**

Deeper into the forest, past the shrine, lay a house. It wasn't too big or small. Vines and shrubs covered the outside walls; the white paint was peeling off on the edges, and cracks visible on the wall. It was dark inside; assuring passersby that nobody lived in it.

But...

Inside a fireplace crackled, revealing a man in a chair. He held a chess piece in his hands, rolling it across his fingers. "It seems that you have awoken...Len." He smirked, red eyes glinting in the dim light. He put the queen piece on the patterned board, next to three other queen pieces.

"Let's play a game..."

_~To Be Continued..._

**Michiyuki: God I hate how this chapter came out. I kept rewriting trying to find a way that I liked. But I'm hoping this didn't disappoint you!AND I'm sorry for the late update! I'm going to take Chole-chan's advice on that! As for Len's eyes being silver, I know they're baby-blue or azure. Just in this story they're silver, more story to it later. Review please! Constructive criticism welcomed! Flames will be used to roast Christmas marshmallows!**


End file.
